Super Mario Odyssey
by beatleslover210
Summary: Princess Peach has been captured by Bowser again, but this time he wants to marry her to finally take over the mushroom kingdom. It's up to Mario and his new friend to save her
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario Oddysey

Just before I start I looked at this game and thought it was awesome, so I decided why not write a story about it. And also this is my second story that I have written so far. So it may be cringy. Anways please enjoy- John Lennon Fan

"I will marry Princess Peach and finally take over The Mushroom Kingdom," said Bowser with an evil grin. "Help me Mario," yelled the princess. They were in the sky on a floating ship and Mario was doing what he does everytime Peach gets kidnapped.

Trying to save her! Mario was avoiding all of Bowser's punches, kicks, and fireballs. He was able to avoid all of them successfully but there was one thing he couldn't avoid. Bowser took off a hat from his head and threw it up into the air, it was reading right towards Mario!

Mario tried to avoid it but it was to fast. It hit him and he went flying out of the ship. Bowser laughed as he saw Mario flying off. He saw Mario's hat floating down and when it landed on the floor he stepped on it with a big THUD. Princess Peach yelled, "MARIO!" as she saw him disappear into the clouds.

Bowser said to Peach, "You will become my bride and we will become married, and I will finally be able to take over The Mushroom Kingdom!" She saw Peach's crown and threw off of her head. And yelled, "Tiara come here!" and out came a little tiara scared. He yelled at her, "Get on Peaches head now!" she did what he told her and went on Peach's head.

Peach looked at Tiara as the ship was floating out of nowhere came flying a strange hat holding Mario's broken hat and saw the ship fly away. He saw Mario on the ground outcold and said to himself, "Maybe he can help me save my little sister."

Thank you for reading. You may have noticed this was kinda short, sorry about that. Just super busy with school. The next chapter will be coming very soon. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

I just want to say sorry for not posting the 2nd chapter. I had been super busy with school becasue a new term just happened. Anyways enjoy and please leave a review on how I did. I just want to make sure you guys like it. Thanks, -John Lennon Fan

Mario laid on the ground still out cold. Then came down a floating hat with Mario's broken hat. He was floating around him and Mario then woke up and startled the strange looking hat. The floating hat was startled and floated away as fast as it can. Mario saw him holding his broken hat and said to himself, "Hey, isn't that my hat?" and then he said to himself, "Hey that is my hat!" and he started running after the floating hat.

The floating hat just kept on stopping and when he saw Mario he just kept on floating away. Finally after about fifteen minutes of Mario chasing the floating hat. He finally came to his senses and said to Mario, "I am sorry that I kept running away, it's just that you startled me and I got scared." Then he said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself,"

"Well my name is Cappy and I need your help," Mario looked at him and said, "Why do you need my help? I need to go save the princess." Cappy explained to him, "You see that big monster that you were fighting that kidnapped he has also kidnapped my little sister and I need your help to save her." Mario looked at him and said, "Bowser has kidnapped your little sister as well!"

Cappy nodded, Mario then said, "Ok, I will help you say your little sister if you help save the princess." Cappy agreed and said, "Wonderful!" Mario asked, "Where are we anyways?" Cappy answered his question saying, "We are in my realm and here that monster you call Bowser has destroyed all of our defenses and all of our houses are destroyed."

Mario felt really bad and said to Cappy, "He has done this to so many other places, when I see him I will kick his butt!" Cappy smiled and said, "Alright so are you ready to go?"

But Mario said, "I can't go without my hat." Cappy remembered, he said to Mario, "I can make you have a special superpower." Cappy asked if he can go on his head and Mario agreed, he went on his head and Mario didn't really like it. Cappy said, "Not your style?" So he got Mario's hat off and transformed into his hat and then landed on Mario's head. Mario said, "Much better." And Mario tested it and threw Cappy and went back to him. Mario and Cappy were ready for a new adventure.

Thank you for reading I will be sure to make more chapters every week. If I don't post it then I am busy with school and homework. Thank you for understanding and thank you for being patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new adventure

Please leave a review and tell me how I did. And fav and follow this story I would appreciate it. Thanks!

As Mario had just met a new friend who's name was Cappy. As Mario was ready to start a new adventure. Mario saw a wall that was to big to jump over. He said to Cappy,"This wall is to high to jump over." Cappy said, "Do you see that frog over there?" Mario said, "Ya... why does that frog matter? 'It dose not help us in any way, shape or form." Cappy said, "Throw me on top of his head and see what happens."

Mario said, "Okay..." He threw Cappy on top of the frog's head and instantly the frog just stood still. While all of a sudden Mario was starting to disappear. He was swooped up and was sucked into the frog. He fell inside the frog until he opened his eyes and saw his hands. He saw that he had the hands of a frog. He said, "WHAT IS WITH MY HANDS?!" 'WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A FROG?!" Cappy said, "When you throw me on top of anyone or anythings head you can control it." Mario said, "THAT IS SO COOL!"

Cappy stated, "The reason I made you control a frog is because frog's jump really high and you can manage to jump up there. Mario got ready to jump and his jumped like he was on the freaking moon! Mario said, "This is so awesome!" He jumped more high walls until he got wherw he needed to be.

Cappy said, "You can get out of the frog's body now." Mario did what Cappy said and got out of the frog. He said to Cappy, "Let's hope Bowser's here with Peach and you're little sister." Mario ran inside and ran all the way to the top until he saw something wierd. It wasn't Bowser it was some wierd looking bunny rabbit things. One of the weirrd rabbit's said, "Da boss wanted us to get rid of a fat Italian man who used to be a plummer."

One quickly jumped out the ship and said, "You fellas get out of here I'll beat this chump in no time. As the ship left Mario was getting ready to attack. The rabbit started to run towards Mario. Mario saw the rabbit had three tops hat on. So he threw Cappy three times at the rabbit until all three top hats were out of his head. But instead of controlling him he jumped on the rabbits head. The rabbit got back up and a top hat appeared on his head and he went inside the top hat and started spinning around to hit Mario.

Mario did the same thing again and finally beat him. The rabbit exploded and there was a electrical current that would take Mario somewhere else. Cappy said, "Mario throw me on there and will be gone to the next realm." Mario threw Cappy onto the eletricul current and took control of it. He started to move to the next city.

Again sorry if this was short, I am SUPER busy with school and have little freetime to do my stories. New story coming out in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for not posting for over a month I have been super busy and had very little free time. But here it is finally. So please fav and follow for more! So anyways enjoy.

Mario and Cappy have just finished their first boss battle. Which was a giant rabbit or bunny...(I don't know) and had just left Cappy's realm. They had just arrived at the Casade Kingdom. Mario managed to escape from the power line and fell off of it and landed face first onto the ground.

Mario has thrown Cappy onto a freaking power line and has left to go to that realm. (Just so you know when Mario beat this boss a power line appeared out of no where and they were like alright let's just go to the cascade kingdom by taking this power line.)

Cappy got off of Mario's head and said to him, "Yay, we have made it to the casade kingdom. I'm sorry but I'm still a bit amped from going through that power line... But anyways let's try to find this old airship it's somewhere around here."So he went back onto Mario's head and they just explored for a little bit.

Mario and Cappy now see one of those big Chopper ball things with a chain on it. (It sort of acts like a wild dog.) And Cappy saw a rock that was shining. He said to Mario, "Do you see that rock over there that is shining. We should possess that big chopper thing and break it. It has a power moon to fuel a bit of the ship.

Mario agreed and possessed the big chopper dog thing and started to charge up an attack. He hit the rock with a big thud and out came a shing power moon. Cappy said, "Look there it is lets go grab it." Mario got out of the chopper thing and ran towards the power moon. He got it and he and Cappy got so excited that they got their first power moon.

Cappy said to Mario, "This power moon will come in handy it will help us fuel the ship. These things are awesome." So Mario again explored looking for coins and other various items. He then saw his second boss fight. It was like the rabbit or bunny thing. But this time it a lady who was much taller and fatter. She also had multi power moons and had a big golden chopper thing as a pet.

She said to Mario and Cappy, "Oh looks like that idiot lost to you, but don't worry I will beat you in no time. So prepare to get defeated Mario." Mario and Cappy were getting ready for their second boss fight. And this time it wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter finally after a few weeks...

Super Mario Odyssey Chapter 5

Mario and Cappy were just about to face off with their boss. A big fat female Bunny Rabbit and had her pet golden choppy dog thing.

Mario and Cappy needed to defeat them because the big fat female rabbit had power moons as a necklace.

Which will be enough to power the old ship they are trying to find.

Cappy said to Mario, "We need to beat that big fat Rabbit and grab the power moons." Mario of course agreed and got ready to fight. The big fat female rabbit and her chopping golden pet were getting ready to fight.

The female bunny rabbit said, "So you lost to the first idiot, that of course does not surprise me." As she sighed she also said, "Well you will not defeat my doggie and I." You will be shredded to pieces and Bowser might give me a raise."

As she got ready to fight Mario was making a plan with Cappy. Cappy said to Mario, "Why can't Bowser just Let it be..." Mario said they didn't have time to joke and needed to defeat the second boss.

As the big bunny rabbit unleashed her chopper dog Mario avoided the attacks and possessed her pet and hit her. He did that a bunch of times and finally beat her and her chopper dog.

Like the other boss she and her chopper dog exploded. And the power moons dropped and landed the ground. Mario ran over there and got them. And of course he can Cappy celebrated because they finally will have enough power to travel to the next realm. Cappy said to Mario,

"We finally have enough power moons to power the ship." Mario said to Cappy, "We just have to find it and go to the next realm."

Mario and Cappy started to try to find the ship and hours later they found it. It was behind a huge rock. Mario said to Cappy, "How are we going to get over there?!" Cappy said to Mario, "Look over there." Mario did and saw a huge dinosaur sleeping.

Mario said, "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING INSIDE OF A DINOSAUR AND POSSESSING IT!" Cappy said, "Do you have any other plans?" Mario was thinking but couldn't think of anything and he finally agreed.

Mario went by the dinosaur and said, "I'm going to regret this..." and threw Cappy on the sleeping dinosaur's head. And he went inside of it. When he got full possession of the dinosaur he got up and let out a huge growl.

He thought to himself, "WOW THIS IS SO COOL!" He started running to the rock and broke it and a few minutes later found the ship.

He got out of the dinosaur and Cappy said, "Well here is the ship, we are going to the next realm."


	6. Notice (Not part of the story)

This is just a notice on why it takes me so long to post a new chapter. There are two reasons: 1, I have school and I have a TON of homework. And two, I feel like my stories don't get enough faves or follows. I spend hours on my stories and put aside time from studying to write new stories. I love doing these sort of stuff but if I don't get enough views I will probably be done. But anyways a new chapter will come out really soon. So please be patient. Thank you for your support each and everyone of you!


	7. Taking a break from this story

I have decided I am going to take a break from this story because I find it to be really stupid and it does not get enough support. I am so busy at school that I literally have no time to write a story. So I won't post a new story probably until school ends. I wish there was another way.


End file.
